


hold you down the way that i do

by vaxildxn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outercourse, PWP, gentle domme vex, kink is v light ngl, seriously this somehow ended up pretty dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: Vex understood the merits of keeping quiet, she really did...That being said, she also understood the merits of fucking talking to people about things.





	hold you down the way that i do

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from saved by khalid
> 
> i'd like to thank alex for making this happen. i would have fallen for this ship regardless but it's your fault i felt compelled to write porn. ily

Vex understood the merits of keeping quiet, she really did. After years of sleeping in close quarters with all sorts of people, thin walls between them if she was lucky, she learned to be. But in Whitestone, the walls were, well, stone. And Percy’s bedroom was considerably out of earshot of the rest of the party.

Still though, he was silent, save for a soft groan as he came. Even that sound was a rare gift to her.

That being said, she also understood the merits of fucking talking to people about things.

“Darling?” she asked one evening, straddling Percy’s hips and pinning his hands over his head, “Can I ask you something?”

Percy chuckled. “I’m not too sure I have any power to say ‘no’ here, do I.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Then ask away, darling.” His glasses had fallen halfway down his nose, and he tried to tilt them back into place with a wrinkle of his nose.

She released her hold on his wrists and positioned the frames correctly, smirking at him. "Why are you always so quiet?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m quiet, but I do like to choose my words carefully. I’ve seen them get us into trouble before.”

He thought he saw her roll her eyes. “No, I mean when you fuck me.”

Percy nearly choked as he propped himself up onto his elbows. “No points for subtlety there. What are you...what do you mean?”

Vex basked in the way he looked at that moment. A hot flush had begun to creep up his throat, the color contrasting gorgeously with the white of the pillow. Those intelligent eyes wide, white hair askew.

She braced herself against his chest. “You’re just so quiet, and it almost seems like you aren’t enjoying yourself.” She began to slide her hands farther up his chest, caressing his neck.

His breath hitched in response as he tilted his head backward to give her access. Her breath radiated against his jaw, lips ghosting over the stubble on his face. Vex knew exactly what she was doing. “Trust me, dear, I am most definitely enjoying myself.”

Especially now that she was rolling her hips ever so slightly, a hint of a grin on her face. “But I want to hear you, darling, I want to hear you begging for me.”

“Have I ever begged for anything in my life?”

“Everyone has to start somewhere.”

After that, It didn’t take long for the two of them to undress. They’d barely been in their nightclothes to begin with, and Vex was a champion of getting naked as efficiently as possible.

She groped at his shirt between kisses, the distinct sound of cracking seams audible over their panting breaths.

“The tailor is going to go on strike if you keep tearing at my clothes like this,” Percy said. He placed a kiss between her breasts as he worked her own shirt off.

She sighed as his lips moved to a nipple. “We’ll just have to give him a raise, then.”

Percy pulled away, scandalized. “So generous all of a sudden.”

She rolled her eyes. “You must be a good influence on me.”

“Gods forbid.” He wrapped a strong arm around her lower back, pulling her into his lap and drawing her in closer to him. Her waist was hewn narrow and toned by years of training, and he was able to capture her without too much effort.. 

She gasped and sighed as his free hand roved her body, outlining each lithe curve, each ridge of muscle. It was exaggerated, showy, and clearly to prove a point. But Vex would be Vex, and as long as he was the one making her sound like that, Percy honestly didn’t care.

All at once, her weight came back down on him, pinning him to the bed again. “You don’t come without me, do you Percy?” Vex bit down on his ear, just enough to sting.

He shivered. “No.”

“What was that?”

“No, Vex’ahlia. Never.”

“And why is that?” She sucked kisses into his throat, and down his chest, leaving behind a trail of faint bruises. He rose to meet her lips at every touch.

“You know, good little boys keep their hands above the covers, and-“

“Gods, are we going to have to work through that complex?”

He cocked his head and looked up at her. “Have I ever demonstrated any hesitance on the matter?”

Her mind wandered to the time he’d entwined their hands, snaking them down her abdomen and beneath her waistband, requesting she teach him how to please her best. “No.”

“Good. Now let’s move on. Because I’m yours, to do with as you please.”

She shot him a self satisfied smile, bypassing his cock and nuzzling against his thigh. “Correct answer. Now, did you finish the-“

“Yes.”

“And you still want to-“

“I do.”

She surged upward to kiss him before bouncing off the bed and rifling through his work bag. Eventually, she produced a set of golden cuffs: thick, heavy, and lined with buttery leather. She stood there for a moment and turned them over in her hands.

Percy laughed, turning onto his side. “Shouldn’t have gilded them, you’re never going to stop staring.”

She narrowed her eyes. “Are you sure you’re ready for this? Last time, you thought you were, and-“

He tried not to think about last time, the cold sweat that flooded his chest, the unexpected tightness in his throat-but he’d gotten past that. He wasn’t sure Vex had, though.

“Just remember the word we agreed on.”

“Whitestone, yes.”

Content with his response, she ordered him to his knees. Almost fully hard now, he slipped from the bed to kneel on the icy stone floor. “Hands behind your back, dear,” she instructed again, settling onto the bed behind him. He craned his neck to look at her, but with a single finger and an admonishing click of her tongue, she pushed his head back. “Did I say you could turn around?”

“No, Vex’ahlia.”

She placed a kiss at the nape of his neck, breathing on the area. “Then face forward.”

A shiver climbed his spine and he let out something like a whimper. So much for holding his silence.

He could hear the triumphant grin in her voice as she instructed him to turn around. “Can you stand, or do you need me to help you?”

With only a little unsteadiness, he was able to get to his feet.

“On your back, then.”

His back arched over the cuffs to accommodate the obstruction. It wasn’t comfortable, but the strain on his muscles, the pressure of the metal against his back, all that made up for it.

“It’s really too bad those clever fingers of yours will be going to waste,” she purred, lying alongside him and silencing the protest growing on his lips with her own. 

She broke away and laced her fingers into his hair and tugged, exposing his pale throat. The other hand traced his jaw, along his collarbones, across his straining chest. He was powerless, desperate to touch her as he strained against the cuffs. And she was agonizingly close. He could feel her heat, the hunger her touch conveyed.

Finally, gods, finally, she dragged a finger along the underside of his cock, wiping up a bead of precum with her finger. Licking it off, she pulled him into a kiss. It was desperate, open-mouthed, a winding clash of tongues and teeth. He caught her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged, pulling a gentle moan from her throat.

“Do you really want to tease me like that, Percival?” The tips of her fingers pressed into the delicate flesh at the sides of his neck.

He grinned in spite of the threat. “I’ll take my chances.”

The trouble with Vex, though, was that her threats were rarely empty. And her punishments were creative. Last time he’d challenged her, she’d nested between his legs, sucking lazily at the head of his prick, licking it, kissing, just enough to keep him hard. Even then, he’d barely made a sound.

She didn’t hold back this time, though, moving back down to attend to his cock again. “You’re going to be so beautiful when you come for me, darling. A beautiful, sweet mess.”

Vex’s voice alone could be his undoing. Honeyed, a little crude, and so full of promises. And she never deprived him, murmuring into his ear as she gripped his shaft with deft fingers.

And then, her leg hooked around him, and she began to rut against his thigh, timing each roll of her hips to the motion of her hand. Her lips remained at his jaw, feeding high, heady moans into his neck.

She slid easily up and down, eager and pining for the friction he provided. It pained him to not be able to touch her, slip his fingers between her thighs and explore her. But with the way the cuffs bit into his wrists, the cold metal heated by his own body, he almost didn’t care.

Percy just ached for more of her, more of her touch, more of her core, dripping wet against his leg, as she pushed herself closer and closer to her finish. Her thighs clamped around his and her muscles tensed, cries of bliss reaching a crescendo. “Percy, Percy-ah!”

Her hips stuttered against him as she came, the rhythm of her strokes faltering. He bit back a groan at the absence of her actions, but helped her to her finish as best he could. She continued to call his name, fading into a whisper as she came down.

If he could fall deaf at this exact moment, the last thing in his ears her ecstatic gasps of his name, he would be content. But he was achingly hard, still making ardent attempts to thrust into her hand.

“Darling...”

He twitched in her grasp. She’d brought him to the precipice, careening toward his release, then stopped. His hips flew forward and met nothing, her slick, hot hand now cupping his jaw. He whimpered, cock aching at his denied release.

“Oh, you didn’t think you’d be getting off that easily, did you?”

“Gods Vex, what’ll it take, I need to-” He practically writhed beneath her, panting, and swallowing moans. Her ministrations grew faster with each second.

The corners of her mouth turned up wickedly. “Percy, you know what you need to do for me.” Bracing herself on his shoulders, she lowered herself onto him, gasping at the fullness, the sweet stretch of his length inside her..

Percy was done for. Finished. His muscles ached with use, his forehead glistened with sweat.

First, it came as a whimper. But as she rode him closer to the edge, one hand running mockingly through her hair, the other pinching a reddened nipple, he couldn’t hold back.

He let out a sob, something that was half her name, half a broken wail. And once the levee broke, there was no point holding back. It all came out at once, every moan, every plea he’d ever held back. “Let me come for you, please!”

She tossed her head back and tightened around him. “Almost, Percy, I’m so-” A little pressure on her clit was enough. With an ecstatic gasp, her body convulsed as her orgasm overtook her.

A frantic little nod of her head was the consent he needed as his own climax tore through him. The edges of his vision flashed white, his hips arched off the bed, pining for that last bit of pressure from her body.

They collapsed as he pulled out, a slow dribble of come following his cock. Vex didn’t seem to care about the mess, and placed a finger beneath his chin. She lifted his eyes to meet hers. “Now, was that so hard?”


End file.
